


Bobby Elvis Acrostic

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: #TwelveSOACharacters #Twelvepoeticforms
Kudos: 1





	Bobby Elvis Acrostic

Bobby Elvis Acrostic

Big hair that peeks  
Out from under the helmet.  
Banana  
Bread at the ready.  
Yiddish singing in background.

Expert of moral wisdom.  
Locks of Autumn flowing.  
Velvet stride humming through the clubhouse,  
Into advice and   
Solemn truth.


End file.
